pigeonhole
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Nagi and Schuldig mussing over the stereotypes psychics have. S/C


Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Schuldig/Crawford

Rating: T

Summary: Just Nagi and Schuldig mussing over the stereotypes psychics have.

Warnings: none

Author's Notes: none

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: November 13, 2012, 6:45 pm

pigeonhole

\ PIJ-uhn-hohl \ , verb;

1.

To lay aside for use or reference at some later, indefinite time.

noun:

1.

One of a series of small, open compartments, as in a desk,cabinet, or the like, used for filing or sorting papers, letters,etc.

2.

In printing, white space created by setting words or lines too far apart.

Nagi looked over and watched Crawford and Farfarello trade pawns on a chess board. For several long minutes after dinner, both had intense concentration and were doing their best to destroy each other's defensive line. He was a little surprised when he saw the black pieces, Farfarello's, overtake Crawford's white pieces. He had the stray thought of, _:I would have thought Crawford would have beat Farfarello by now. Why is he slaughtering Crawford? It makes no sense.: _

A mental shove brought his attention back to what he should be doing, German homework. _:Here I am, being generous enough to help you with irregular verbs, and you get bored and ignore me.:_

He looked over at the other side of the couch where Schuldig sat with an annoyed expression. In between them was Nagi's German text book, pads of paper, and several ink pens. _:Sorry, Schuldig, but I just think that's odd. Shouldn't Crawford be winning?:_

_ :You're stereotyping Farfarello? Just because he's insane doesn't mean he's dumb. He's one of the smartest people I know.:_

_ :That's true. His mania makes it easy to misjudge what's under the surface. I also thought Crawford would have known the outcome, each and every step Farfarello would take.:_

_ :Take a closer look. Crawford isn't using his Talent.: _Crawford's eyes didn't narrow or unfocused, his attention stayed in the room and at this particular time._ :Another stereotype there, Nagi. Not all precognitives have extremely bloated egos and hide behind their talent even for trivial things. At least that's what the gossip always was around Rosen Kreuz. Brad is proud of his gift and uses it without fail when faced with an enemy, but he's also just like a normal man. He wants to tackle challenges and conquer them. He doesn't want a colorless life. A lot of precogs are pretty colorless, but not Brad.:_

Nagi felt his face flush when he noticed the deep affection behind Schuldig's musing about Crawford. He noticed Schuldig's eyes were glued to the American at that moment. Crawford didn't spare a look at them, his concentration was wrapped in his battle with Farfarello. The Japanese teen wondered if Crawford felt the same towards Schuldig. The redheaded German turned to look at Nagi and he smirked._ :He knows, and all he promises me is that one day he'll act on it... damn precogs... and they have the nerve to call us fickle!:_

_ :Us?:_

_ :Telepaths. You see, there is also a stereotype about about us.:_

_ :What is it?:_ Nagi thought, but then Schuldig got a sour look for a few seconds.

He brightened up and projected,_ :You should worry more about the stereotypes for telekinetics.: _Suddenly, Schuldig's demeanor seemed to collapse and grow dark. He picked up a cigarette pack from the coffee table and lit one with trembling hands. Nagi was amazed at Schuldig's rapid mood swings that were more at home on Farfarello.

_:Are you okay? What's got you so upset?:_

_ :Telekinetics. I always thought of them as abusive assholes that got off on causing physical pain. To me, at one time, they were the bullies... Rosen Kreuz encouraged them... told them to push it... told them they were weak if they couldn't subdue and intimidate others.:_

_ :Do you think that of me?: _Nagi asked, feeling a little sick to his stomach. He remembered his childhood and all the times he'd been beaten, bullied, and humiliated because of his talent. People feared him and lashed out at him; he'd loath it if Schuldig was actually intimidated by him for any reason. He really like Schuldig because he was flamboyant in all the ways he never could pull off. He was a mentor that certainly added color to Nagi's life.

Schuldig's expression grew from dour to more relaxed. He slowly smiled._ :There was someone at Rosen Kreuz that was not to my liking. Brad saved me from that special hell. But... you had nothing to do with that. You break the mold with telekinetics. You have more compassion and heart than the rest of us. And yes... I like you too, Nagi. You, for all your angst, gloom, and moping, you add color to my life too.:_

Nagi felt an involuntary smile as Schuldig smashed the butt of his cigarette out in the ash tray on the coffee table. The sleeve on his purple paisley shirt rose enough for Nagi to see the thick, hacking scars on Schuldig's wrist. He tried not to stare, but the few times he'd seen them always made him wonder about Schuldig's past. Even as bad as Nagi had it, he never once wanted to commit suicided. Schuldig was extremely tight lipped on the details. Nagi suspected Schuldig was, in many ways, just as insane as Farfarello.

_ :If you're in Schwarz, you have to be insane,: _Schuldig projected.

_ :Why would you do something like that, Schuldig? It had to hurt like hell.: _

"Check," Farfarello announced with a sly smile towards Crawford. Nagi looked over to see the white king was corned by a rook, a bishop, and a queen; Farfarello would have the game won in a couple of moves. The American sighed and shook his head.

Crawford flicked his finger at his white king and it toppled over. "I surrender."

Farfarello stretched his arms above his head and asked, "Again?"

"Let me take care of this first. Set it up." Crawford's then walked over to the sofa Nagi and Schuldig were sitting on. Schuldig looked as surprised as Nagi was. Crawford got a smirk and then said, "Telepath stereotypes: they're always flighty and high strung. All they want to do is engage in sensual behaviors and have no loyalty to any one person or set of people. But, Schuldig breaks the mold."

Nagi looked over at Schuldig; he was thunderstruck. Crawford took Schuldig's wrist in hand and traced his thumb over the thick, jagged scars on his wrist. "You see, Nagi, they tell you at Rosen Kreuz that to make a telepath useful you have to break them. Frankly, the more spirited the better, is what I found to be true."

_:Like I said, Nagi, he's not a typical precognitive.:_


End file.
